Pagi yang indah
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Nah, kedua orang itu telah berhasil menemukan jodoh mereka, dalam diri seorang Nara Shikamaru dan seorang Sabaku no Temari...  Konoha dan Suna bersatu semakin erat karena cinta suci mereka...  RnR please?  :


Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, Alay dll…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Dont like dont read…

*Isinya hanya puisi jelek nan nista...

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>...Pagi yang indah... <strong>⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah pun tiba  
>Para penduduk Konoha membuka pintu dan jendela untuk menikmati keindahan pagi<br>Ada juga beberapa orang yang sudah terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing  
>Tapi ternyata, ada sebuah jendela yang masih tertutup rapat di pagi ini<br>Sepertinya sang pemilik jendela masih enggan untuk bersua dengan sang surya

Tiba-tiba sang jendela pun terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sang pemiliknya  
>Seorang pria berambut hitam yang tergerai sedang menguap sembari memandangi langit<em><br>_Iris grey__-nya yang kelihatan mengantuk, menatap lekat-lekat para awan yang berarak bak kereta api yang sedang berjalan  
>Hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pagi yang khas<br>Hm... terasa sejuk memasuki paru-parunya

Matanya masih menerawang ke langit bersih nan biru, bak lautan yang terhampar di angkasa  
>Beberapa burung kecil melintas di atasnya sambil berkicau dengan merdu<br>Rumput yang menghijau bergoyang dipermainkan sang angin  
>Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan cantiknya, menggoda para kumbang untuk mendekat<br>Sungguh pemandangan pagi yang menyejukkan mata dan pikiran

Tetesan demi tetesan air hujan  
>Turun merayap dari daun, pepohonan dan atap-atap rumah<br>Lalu terhempas tak berdaya di tanah yang becek  
>Hujan semalam telah menciptakan pemandangan itu<br>Sekarang yang ada hanya jejak air yang ditinggalkan sang hujan

Entah kenapa pagi ini begitu indah  
>Sangat lain dari biasanya<br>Dan entah kenapa hatinya merasa begitu berbunga-bunga  
>Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang menggembirakan<br>Suatu hal yang bisa membuat jiwa pemalasnya bersemangat

Sebatang rokok tersulut di bibirnya  
>Perlahan gumpalan-gumpalan asap dari sang rokok melayang ke langit<br>Bersatu padu dengan para awan  
>Lagi dan lagi<br>Rasa tembakau itu menjalari urat syarafnya, membuatnya rileks

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di dada bidangnya yang polos  
>Dia terkejut ketika mengenali pemilik tangan putih nan halus tersebut<br>Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap dalam pada si pemilik _iris jade green_ yang sangat dirindukannya itu  
>Gadis berambut pirang cantik itu tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu lembut<br>Sang pemuda pun segera merangkul erat gadis itu

Ternyata ini yang membuat hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga  
>Karena sang istri telah kembali<br>Selama dua minggu sang istri pamit pulang ke Suna untuk melepas rindu dengan kedua adiknya, Gaara dan Kankuro  
>Dan selama itu pula dirinya merasa sangat kesepian dan rindu yang mendalam<br>Meski dirinya disibukkan oleh misinya yang bertumpuk, tapi tetap saja pikirannya selalu tertuju akan sang istri yang nun jauh disana

Kedua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan mesra itu bisa dibilang masih pengantin baru  
>Usia pernikahan mereka baru seumur jagung<br>Pada hari ketiga mereka menikah, sang istri meminta izin untuk pulang ke Suna  
>Dia ingin ikut menemani, tapi tugas dan misinya begitu merantainya<br>Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia melepas sang istri pulang sendiri dan meninggalkan dirinya

Mereka sungguh pasangan yang romantis  
>Berkat gadis itu, pria pemalas nan jenius yang dulunya terkenal cengeng dan penakut, sekarang telah menjelma menjadi sosok pria dewasa dan bertanggung jawab<br>Meski umur pria itu lebih muda 3 tahun dari si gadis dan sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang, tapi tetap saja tak menghalangi cinta untuk bersemi  
>Berkat perbedaan, mereka bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya<br>Bukankah Yang Maha Kuasa menciptakan sebuah pasangan untuk saling melengkapi?

Nah, kedua orang itu telah berhasil menemukan jodoh mereka, dalam diri seorang Nara Shikamaru dan seorang Sabaku no Temari  
>Konoha dan Suna bersatu semakin erat karena cinta suci mereka<p>

**...Fin...**

* * *

><p>#nyengir gaje...<br>gomen puisinya jelek banget...  
>maklum nemu di otakku yang error...(?)<p>

Akhir kata...  
>Silahkan RnR fic gajeku...<p>

: )


End file.
